fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Trishna
Trishna is a female customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Cupcakeria. Appearance Trishna is a female customer with reddish-brown hair. A tangerine hair clip is clipped on the side of her head. She has big, blue sunglasses. She has medium-dark skin. A green scarf is wrapped around her neck. She wears an orange T-shirt, that says "Tangerine Pop" on it. She also wears a white leather belt around her waist, and a blue skirt, decorated with orange polkadots on the bottom. To conclude her looks, she wears a pair of white shoes with green laces. At Halloween, she is wearing an orange princess dress, a diamond necklace and a crown. She doesn't wear her blue sunglasses. Without her sunglasses, you will notice that she wears green eye shadow. In Pastaria, her regular sleeves are changed to circular sleeves with ruffles similar to the sleeves on her princess dress in Cupcakeria. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *On Both Cupcakes: **Random Liner **Carrot Cake **White Frosting (Sunglow Frosting on New Year) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberries (except on four holidays; on one Cupcake on two holidays) **Random Toppings on other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Peaches *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge *3 Cloudberries Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettuccini *Hurry Curry (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Garlic Rush (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *3 Fried Ravioli (Mushroom in other holidays) *3 Tomatoes *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Peaches *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Blondie, Cherry, Blondie Papa's Donuteria * Pumpkin Long John Donut with Boston Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Peanut Butter Drizzle (none in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips (none in Halloween) * Regular Long John Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Orange Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Pumpkin Long John Donut with Lemon Chiffron (none in Halloween) ** Vanilla Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings *8 Thai Chili Chicken Strips *4 Carrots *Blue Cheese Dip She's Unlocked with *Papa's Freezeria HD: Peach *Papa's Pastaria: Garlic Rush *Papa's Donuteria: Dreamsicle Drizzle Ranks Needed to Unlock Her *Papa's Cupcakeria: Closer on day 2 *Papa's Freezeria HD:40 *Papa's Pastaria: 28 *Papa's Donuteria: 15 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Random Day Papa's Next Chefs *2014-Trishna was in the sugarplum division and won against Mindy and Tohru winning the division with Tony. However she lost to Scooter in the semifinals (who ended up winning vs Clover) Trivia * She is a fan of Tangerine Pop. * Her favorite color is orange and yellow, as seen in most of her orders. * She is a princess for Halloween in Papa's Cupcakeria. * Despite liking Halloween in Papa's Donuteria, she does not wear her costume. Gallery Trishna1.png|Her profile when not a Star Customer. Princesa Trishna.png|Princess Trishna's perfect order Top 5 closers current.png|Poor Trishna! She's last of the top 5 closers. UFT.png|Trishna in Hallway Hunt. Trishna and her rose.png|Trishna holding a rose. Trisna.jpg|Trishna giving her order. Trishnahalloween.JPG|Trishna in her halloween costume. trishna halloween.png|Trishna, in her princess dress MadTrishna.png|Trishna is not pleased 1 trishna.png|All of Trishna's orders throughout the holidays TRISHNA.png|Your tangerine majesty! Trishna's fairy princess costume. trishna.JPG|Trishna and her first order in Pastaria Trishna in Papa's Pastaria.png|Unlocking her in Pastaria HMPFH.jpg Trishna.PNG|Artwork of Trishna A Trishna 1.PNG|Angry Trishna in Cupcakeria ChibiMaker trishna.jpg|trishna chibi maker Trishna sprite edit.PNG|Whoopsa there's EightballPixels Awards sugarplum.jpg 1393572_558622624225583_2103377871_n.jpg|papa's freezeria HD/trishna trishnacolor.jpg|A draw maked by kspoppy Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.31.42.png|Angry Trishna Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.14.23.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.51.51.png|Angry Trishna at the dining table, Big Pauly is not happy with her donuts, and a dining server feels sorry for his prank. Trishnaisaweaome.jpg|Star customer Trishna Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png Pony Trishna.png|Pony Trishna halloween_2014_final01.jpg Vicky perfect.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:T Characters